Harmony of the Galaxy
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: It was just a regular Saturday, nothing special going on. That is, until I somehow get sucked into the gaming world of KotOR. I choose a name that is a symbol of Balance as my cover, but can I ever live up to that name? - Self-insert story; it's been done before, but I don't care!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I like KotOR. So, I thought, 'hey, since I'm such a fan, and since I'm doing another one for another author, why not make one for myself?'. And here I am! In any case, this entire story is rated T for violence, and because I (and a few select others) have a dirty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this ONCE for the whole story, so: I DON'T OWN KOTOR!**

* * *

_They said that it all wasn't real, that it was all just a fantasy. 'Its fake. There's no such thing!'. I have one thing to say, and that is 'they're wrong.'_

_It is a very real place, as real as the ground in which you stand on. I have the scars, I have the memories, I have the evidence that it is real! Don't believe me? Gather around, and I'll tell you the tale of my adventure in the world of Star Wars._

_It all started on a regular Saturday morning, with nothing planned and nothing to do. I decided to play on my outdated Original XBOX. It was my favourite hobby, to play video games. And KotOR was my favourite video game to play. Little did I know, that it would send me on a journey that was beyond anyone's craziest of dreams._

* * *

"What are those things?"

"They're called Tuk'ata, creatures that are controlled by the dark side of the Force. Korriban is a dark sided place, so-"

Karen sighed in disgust. "Ugh, Katherine, you gotta remember that it's all not real!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, I know!"

Justin looked up from his phone and said, "Both of you shut up!" I huffed and pounded the buttons on my controller, not taking my eyes off of the TV screen.

I never got along well with my siblings. I was the youngest out of the whole family, being 14 years old. Having three older sisters and three older brothers was a pain, due to the unforgivable amount of teasing. My sister, Karen, was two years older than me. Despite us being biological siblings, we were as opposite as Yin and Yang. She was horribly bossy and she was a 'girly-girl' as I liked to put it, wearing dresses and skirts and doing her hair. I was the 'Tom-boy'. I liked video games, and anything related to tech. I had bad manners, (not to mention a bad mouth) and I hated to wear dresses and skirts. I cut my hair short so I wouldn't have to brush it so often.

Video games was my favourite past time. _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_ was my favourite video game. I knew just about everything there was to know about the game, and I played it so much that it actually made my family sick!

"How long have you been playing that for?" Karen asked.

I ignored her for a few small moments before I replied irritably. "What's it to you?"

"I have a show I want to watch!"

I sighed again. "Katherine, turn off the stupid game!" I heard Justin say.

I growled quietly. I knew I couldn't argue with any of my siblings (save Karen) and win, so I saved my game and got up out of my seat that was in front of the TV.

I stood on my tip-toes to reach the XBOX console, and pressed the power button. It didn't turn off. I pressed it a few more times, but it still wouldn't turn off.

"Katherine..."

I snapped at her. "Shut up, Karen! I'm trying to turn it off, but it isn't!" I pressed the button a few more times, and glared at my sister. "See!?"

"Let me try it." She offered, standing up from the couch.

I raised my hand and made a 'go-away' gesture. "No, I got it!"

Having lost my patience with quite literally everything and everyone in the room, I smacked the gaming console in an attempt to get it to turn off. The humming of the console stopped, and I smirked in triumph.

I felt something warm and fuzzy crawling up my arm. Thinking it was a spider, I yanked my arm from the console and shook it vigorously. Justin and Karen looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt a spider crawling up my arm..." I reply sheepishly.

Justin laughed quietly. "You're such a wuss!" He gasped between laughs. I scowled at him, shaking my head.

"Ya' happy now, Karen?" I asked sarcastically. She didn't bother to reply. I took a seat beside her on the couch, and whipped my iPod out from my jean pocket. I opened up the KotOR app that I installed a few days prior to today (I know: I'm a geek.) and played from my last save point on Dantooine.

I had that warm fuzzy feeling crawling up my arms again, and I shook them out instinctively. It wouldn't go away, and soon that feeling went all the way down to my legs, and up to my head.

I set my iPod beside me and shook my limbs out and taking deep breaths. After I was done that, I picked up my iPod again and continued to play. I was fine for about ten minutes before I felt a little queasy. I heard my stomach growl. Thinking I was hungry, I got up to go to the kitchen and make myself some scrambled eggs.

My head felt horribly light, and I grabbed the edge of the stove to balance myself. I shook my head, but it didn't help me. Letting go of the stove, I walked towards the fridge to get some eggs.

Oddly enough, I didn't see the family dog lying in the middle of the floor, and I tripped over her. I hit my head off of the edge of the counter before I hit the floor.

The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out was a voice that I didn't seem to recognize. It said one thing.

_Keep the peace. Maintain the balance._

* * *

**A/N: WOHOO! You made it to the end of the chapter! This was just a little taste of what is to come next. I hope I didn't bore you guys! In any case, remember to leave a review; tell me what you think so far, and if you want more, it is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY, new chapter!**

* * *

I groaned as bright sunlight hit my eyes. It was probably my sister trying to wake me up. "Karen, please close the curtains." I mumbled.

The sunlight still flashed in my eyes, causing me to stir. "I said 'close the curtains' please!" I repeated a little louder.

"Karen!" I shouted, turning on my bed sharply to get off. I guess I was right on the edge of my bed because I fell off as soon as I turned. I grunted as I landed on my stomach, cursing under my breath.

"She's awake." I heard her say.

I growled. "Of course I'm awake, you ninny! You opened my curtains!" I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes slowly. I saw a pair of greyish-blue eyes stare back at me. "Emily?" I asked, thinking it was my other sister. _What is she doing home? She should still be at University..._

"Are you alright?" She asked, her accent soft but noticeable. _Wait, 'accent'?!_ Emily didn't have a British accent, none of my family had accents at all!

My eyes widened in fear, I stood up rapidly and shoved the person away. A woman, no older than Emily, stood in front of me in a regal posture. "Back off..." I warned her with a shaky voice.

"It is alright, you are not in any danger." She replied calmly. I shook my head.

Out of bad habit, I began to 'study' this woman. She stood no taller than me, around 5" 4'. She had dark brown hair tied into pigtails and 'Russian Blue' eyes. Her clothing was... odd. It looked like a one-piece jumpsuit...

Another voice reached my ears. "Bastila, just don't talk to her and let her calm down." _Bastila? Where have I heard that name..._

"Oh, shit..." I swore aloud. The woman called 'Bastila' looked incredulous at my sudden curse. "I beg your pardon?" I didn't hear her. I was to shocked to register what she had said. _Bastila. Bastila _Shan_?! But, that cannot be true! She's a fictional character!_

She did look a lot like Bastila from the game... "I said, 'don't talk to her'."

My eyes darted to the direction of the voice. Another woman, somewhat taller than me, stood beside 'Bastila'. White hair, tied in a braid. Bronze eyes and olive skin...

It was a horribly cliché question, but it was the only one I could think of. "Who are you?"

The white-haired woman spoke in what seems to be an Irish accent. "I am Winter Galzeio." She gestured her hand to 'Bastila', "and this is my companion Bastila Shan."

Winter Galzeio was the name of my character for the game! "Oh." Was all that came from my mouth.

"You are on a ship called the _Ebon Hawk_," she continued, "we were escaping Davik's estate when you suddenly showed up."

I chuckled, and then I laughed. "Funny. 'Ebon Hawk'. Heh, this is just a dream, right?" I looked around the small room I was in. "This isn't real." I pointed at them, "you're not real."

"Clearly you are in shock from what happened." I heard 'Bastila' say. "The wound on your arm caused you to lose a fair amount of blood."

"Wound?" I looked onto my arm, and saw blood-stained bandages wrapped around it. I touched it, and winced at the sharp pain that it evoked. _Well, I'm not dreaming..._

I looked between the two women, the smile on my face disappearing. "Take me home."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I will not answer **anything** until you take me home!" My breathing suddenly became sporadic as a panic attack began to set in. "Take me back home, where my siblings and my parents are!"

Winter stepped towards me, her hands up in a calming gesture. "Taris is gone..."

"**I don't care**!" I shouted.

I don't know why, but I felt as if someone had just ripped my heart out. I sat back down on the bed, placing my hands in my lap. "I want to go home..." I muttered.

Silence filled the room as I contemplated what had happened. I was apparently in the world of Star Wars. All the way back into around 3958 B.B.Y I thought it was, when Revan and Malak came back from the Wars...

"I thought Zabraks were more **composed** than this." I heard Bastila whisper. My head shot up at her comment. _This is creepy..._ "Zabrak?"

I felt the top of my head. The feeling of horns confirmed what she said. I was apparently a Zabrak, Iridonian. Creepy.

"What's your name?" asked Winter.

_My name?_ Crap. I instantly thought of a name. I also thought of an accent I should use. I was a sucker for using accents with people who didn't know me, so I couldn't really resist the urge to do so then. _Try Australian..._

"My name..." I hesitated slightly, "is Harmony. Harmony Velo." _Ok, what kind of a name is that?!_

Seeing that I was a little more calm, Winter approached me and offered her hand. I shook it briefly. "Welcome to the _Ebon Hawk_."

I nodded solemnly. "Winter, do not tell me you are considering to allow her to travel with us!?" Bastila asked incredulously.

"Maybe."

I sighed. "Should it matter? You could just drop me off on the next stop if you wanted to..."

I stood up and straightened my tank-top and jeans. "So, are you two the only ones on the... Ship?" I already knew the answer to that, but I needed to act as if I didn't know anything for the time being.

Winter shook her head. "No. There are a total of seven people on this ship." She smiled politely. "Would you like to meet them?"

I nodded. "Sure. Ok, that sounds good." I followed her out of (what I could only assume was,) the Med-lab, and into the corridor.

She led me into the Main Hold, where a majority of the crew was. "The Wookiee is Zaalbar."

She gestured beside him, "and the blue Twi'lek is his friend, Mission Vao."

Mission waved at me. "Hey! You're the one that was in Davik's estate, right?" I nodded my head. "I guess."

"You took a nasty hit on your arm. You passed out from all the blood, but Canderous carried you into the ship!" She commented.

"Mm. I se- ow!" I exclaimed as I felt something collide with my leg. I looked down to see a small silver droid. "Hello!" I said. "You're cute." I kneeled down to pat his 'head'.

"That's T3-M4, an astromech droid. He helped us get off Taris."

I nodded again, standing up. "He's cute." Winter chuckled. "That's what I said when he first joined us."

I smiled at that. "Winter, you're needed in the cock-pit." I turned around and saw a man in a familiar orange jacket. "Carth Onasi." I said aloud.

It took Carth's glare to make me realize my mistake. "How do you know who I am?"

"You're a well known Republic soldier." I answered quickly. "A lot of people know about you." _Idiot! That's a stupid come-back!_

"Don't worry about it, Carth." Winter told him. "I'll be there in a moment."

He nodded and walked back to the cock-pit. "So, if you head into the garage," she pointed to the corridor on the left, "you'll see Canderous. Don't be too frightened by his appearance, he's a good guy."

I nodded and she turned back in the direction in which we came from to attend to... Whatever she needed to.

I shrugged to myself and went to the garage. _Wasn't too scary in the game, either._

I entered the garage and looked around the room. "Hello?" I called out. My eyes fell onto the workbench, and I gasped. "No. Way."

A Heavy Repeater Rifle sat on the workbench. I knew it was Canderous's rifle, but it didn't register at that moment. I walked to the workbench, stretching my hand out to touch the weapon. "Heavy repeater. Rotating chamber and dual-handed triggers!" I told myself. "You have to hold the triggers down at the same time in order for it to work..." I glanced at the various buttons and switches. "Hmm, no option to change the radiation from 'lethal' to 'stun'. Typical of Mandalorians..."

"That much is true, kid."

I yelped at the gruff voice. Turning around and instinctively balling my hand in a fist, I lashed out at whoever was behind me. My fist connected with an arm, but the person didn't flinch.

My eyes were levelled to someone's chest, and I looked up to see a pair of steely grey eyes glaring at me. "Good hit, kid. Not very strong, but good."

I retracted my hand and laughed nervously. "Heh, sorry about that. You're Canderous Ordo, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He gestured to his rifle. "You into weaponry?"

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "Nah, I know a little about different melee and blaster weapons, but I don't know about origins and stuff like that." I shrugged again.

"Then how the hell did you know that much about my blaster? It was customized, not an official design." I didn't have an answer, so I just shruuged. He passed by me and patted the rifle. "I made this when I was twenty years old."

"Cool."

An awkward silence passed between us before he asked, "you got a name, kid?"

"Harmony. Harmony Velo, and don't call me a kid! I'm fourteen, and turning fifteen in a few weeks!" He chuckled, and I glared at him. "You almost sound like the Twi'lek."

I rolled my eyes. Despite him being a jerk in most moments, he was probably my most favourite character in the whole game. He and I would get along just fine. Hopefully.

"Do you know where we're heading?" I asked him. Of course, I knew where we were headed, but to them, I was just some stowaway. I _shouldn't_ know where we're going, so I would just play dumb for the time being.

He shrugged. "Beats me. Republic wouldn't tell me anything, neither would the stuck-up Jedi princess."

I attempted to stifle a laugh at the name he used for Bastila. "Nice name for her..."

He smiled. "I thought so too, kid."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the (somewhat) boring chapter, but this is just the start of the adventure, so nothing too exciting is gonna happen. At least, until the next chapter! Now, the only reason I skipped Taris is cuz I'd be bored to tears writing Taris, and you'd have been bored to tears reading it! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Also, on a side note, I'm still writing 'life swap', so don't worry!**

**EDIT: I went through the story and fixed a few things on this chapter. The next one is currently in the making, so you won't be waiting too long.**


End file.
